Quick Revive
Quick Revive or simply Revive (or called Revive Soda on the posters) is one of the first four Perk-a-Colas in Zombies. Abilities This perk has various abilities, depending on whether the player is playing on Solo or Multiplayer. Multiplayer This perk costs 1500 points and when reviving a downed teammate, the speed of reviving is doubled. Solo This perk is available on Solo except in any World at War or ZOMBIES maps. This perk costs 500 points and when downed, the player will be given a Mustang and Sally in all Black Ops and Black Ops II maps except Origins, where the player will be given a Boomhilda to use while they are being revived. In Black Ops Zombies, the player will just be given a Mustang, as that game does not support any Duel-Wield weapons. In Black Ops III, the player will be given a Death and Taxes, except on Shadows of Evil, where they will be given a Meatwagon to use. Each of the weapons will carry at least three magazines (two for Boomhilda and Mustang), unless the player actually has the weapon, which they would use the current amount of ammo reduced to the limit provided. This perk can be only purchased three times before vanishing into the air, much like the Mystery Box when it is used too much, except without the Demonic Announcer laughing. Locations # Verrückt - In the Starting room (American side) # Shi No Numa - In World at War ''and ''Black Ops, ''it's in ''o''ne of the Four Huts. It spawns randomly with Juggernog, Speed Cola, and Double Tap Root Beer. In ''Black Ops III, it spawns in the starting room replacing Mule Kick. # Der Riese - Room behind the Power Switch # Kino Der Toten - Spawn Room, the bar on the left side # "Five" - Spawn Room, the hallway where the Olympia can be bought, beside a barrier and a Telephone location for the map's Easter Egg song # Ascension - Spawn Room, far wall of the room, right of the door to the Power Switch. Also can be obtained via Random Perk Bottle Power-Up by killing all the Space Monkeys without having any Perk Machine attacked. # Call of the Dead - Spawn Area, a lone island in front of the blocked pathway leading to the Lighthouse. Also can be obtained via Random Perk Bottle Power-Up by killing George A. Romero. # Shangri-La - In the Spawn area, opposite of Pack-a-Punch. Also can be obtained via Random Perk Bottle Power-Up by killing a Zombie Monkey as it cycles through the stolen Power-Up. # Moon - Receiving Area, opposite of the space suit. Also can be obtained via the Jump Pads by jumping multiple times around, obtained via Random Perk Bottle Power-Up, which is spawned via the QED, or can be obtained after completing the "Richtofen's Grand Scheme" Easter Egg, which grants players all the available Perk-a-Colas on the map.. # Green Run - Following locations: ## TranZit - Spawn Room, left of the main door ## Town - Bar, upstairs on the opposite corner of the opening, beside a barrier ## Farm - Spawn Area, left of the barn entrance # Nevada - Following locations: ## Nuketown Zombies - One of the Perk/Pack-a-Punch spawns (On Solo it spawns first in the Spawn Area in one of the locations) (Spawns randomly with Juggernog, Speed Cola, Double Tap II, and Pack-a-Punch every 100 kills). # Great Leap Forward - Following locations: ## Die Rise - The first elevator after opening the spawn room door. Can also be obtained via Random Perk Bottle Power-Up by killing all the Jumping Jacks with 100% accuracy or can be obtained after completing the "High Maintenance" Easter Egg, which grants players all the accessible Perk-a-Colas on the map. # Resolution 1295 - Following locations: ## Buried - Mines after the slide from the Spawn Room. Also can be obtained via Random Perk Bottle Power-Up by killing all the Ghosts after leaving the Mansion, or can be obtained after finishing Ludvig Maxis's side of the "Mined Games" Easter Egg, which grants players all Perk-a-Colas available on the map. ## Borough - Courthouse, where Vulture-Aid is bought in Buried. # Excavation Site 23 - Following locations: ## Origins - Starting room, across from Generator 1. Also can be obtained via Der Wunderfizz machine. # Shadows of Evil - Spawn Area, opposite of the Max Ammo power-up room. # The Giant - Any of the Perk spawns (spawns first in the near the Starting Area on Solo). Also can be obtained via Random Perk Bottle Power-Up, which is spawned randomly with other power-ups after using the teleporter to the mainframe. # Der Eisendrache - Starting area, near the RK5. # Zetsubou No Shima - In solo, it was dropped from the airplane at the beginning of round 2, it's randomly dropped by the Main Gain in Lab A or at the opposite side of Trials of the Ancients. In co-op, it's located at other side at the bunker. # Gorod Krovi - Starting area, right next to the door. # Revelations - Starting area, right in front of the house. Jingle "When everything's, been draggin' you down, grabs you by the hair and pulls you to the ground, if you wanna get up, you need a little revive. If you wanna get up... YOU NEED A LITTLE REVIIIIIIVE!...YEAH!" (Underlined words are the shortened Jingle when purchasing) Quotes *''"I think Dempsey is ''right. It ''is a bit fishy..." - Nikolai after drinking Quick Revive. *"Tastes like... fermented herring dipped in cat piss..... ugh!!!!!!" - Tank after drinking Quick Revive. *"A drink that requires a mature palette." - Takeo after drinking Quick Revive. *"''For the revival of the unfittest!" - Richtofen after drinking Quick Revive *''Here, fishy fishy fishy." - Tank after drinking '''Quick Revive.' Images UC QRS WaW.png|Uncapping the Quick Revive Soda bottle (World at War) D QRS WaW.png|Drinking Quick Revive Soda (World at War) Trivia *According to the characters this Perk-a-Cola tastes like fish. *Quick Revive is the cheapest perk in all of Zombies when playing Solo, it is tied with Deadshot Daiquiri in Co-op at 1500 points. *On Solo, the effects in World at War and ZOMBIES are not present. *In World at War, Black Ops II (Origins only), and Black Ops III, going prone in front of the machine will reward players with 25 points. This is a reference to finding quarters under a vending machine. **In Black Ops II, a Persistent Upgrade can be used to gain 1000 points when going prone in front of the machine the moment the player finished drinking the bottle. Category:Perks Category:Verruckt Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:"Five" Category:Ascension Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops